Paper Flowers
by AnimePersonNyaa
Summary: In the Naruto world, watch as Mary, in the body of Azami (who looks like Mary) live the life of the ninja.


Hello!~ Im sorry for not really updating FTK because i just.. really didn't feel for FT much anymore. But, I am back, and here is this! Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own **ANYTHING** but the plot. KagePro belongs to Jin and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Although, I do own a lil bit of this prologue, more at the end. Enjoy~ (Sorry for the weird format coming up.)

**Prologue**

The lonely monster travels the world.

The endlessly sprawling sky, the vast, clear sea.

And new life constantly being born.

Although, the small monster learner many things on her travels, she never learnt about herself.

"Surely, the answers I seek must be out there somewhere in this world."

Believing this, the monster continued her journey.

And then, one day, the monster happened across 'humans'

Humans knew many things, many languages and had many personalities.

"It's possible the 'humans' know who and what I am."

Heart filled with anticipation, the monster approached the humans.

However, the humans had nothing to teach the monster but pain, fear and despair.

The humans shunned and feared the monster.

Those who had them, threw stones. Those who set fires.

They attacked the monster, trying to kill her by any means necessary.

"Why must I endure such torture?" the monster cried out in pain as she was hurt

The terror that was born took root deep in her heart, changed, and came out with multiple feelings towards the humans.

One by one, the feelings were released towards humans.

The monster, her feelings now laid bare, gained many powers and slew many humans.

The first time she killed, she cried. And the next day. And then the next.

She continued to cry like a little girl.

How much time passed as she cried?

Her tears, now dried up, nothing was left of the monster's desire to learn about herself.

The monster though back to the life she had once lived.

"How I wish I had never learnt of this world. How much easier life would have been had I stayed in the darkness, My mind empty of any thought?"

The monster set out, deciding to search for a place where she would come in contact with no one and be all alone.

How long did she walk?

The monster found a very quiet spot within a small forest.

This quiet, tranquil place, where not even the chirping of the birds could be heard was most pleasant to the monster.

"I will live out my days here, all alone."

Just as the monster was about to close her eyes, surrender herself into the silence,

She heard the voice of a human.

"Are you all alone too?"

A boy had appeared next to the monster. How long he was there, she did not know.

The boy gave a little laugh at the startled monster.

"If you're lonely, would it be alright if I sat with you?"

The boy fell in love with the monster.

The boy who had been lonely could not turn his back on the lonely monster.

"Will you live with me?" smiled the boy to the little monster.

The monster had never been shown kindness from a human before, so she was afraid.

"Am I being tricked again?" "Will I be hurt again?"

The monster's head was filled with such worries.

"I will live by myself. Go and leave me alone." declared the monster to the boy.

But the boy refused to do as the monster asked.

The boy came to stay at the monster's side day after day.

On sunny days, on snowy days, and even on stormy days.

The boy remained at the monster's side.

When several summers had passed and the boy grew into a young man, a tiny feeling grew in her chest.

"Will you live with me?" smiled the young man to the monster. The monster fell in love with the young man.

(This is where I start continuing it by myself)

"Very well." agreed the monster.

The young man and the little monster lived together and had many happy days, and many sad days, but they both still loved each other.

Soon enough, the monster and the young man had a young girl.

The little girl had long white hair, taking her mother's length and her father's color.

The now grown man had to travel out to war, for his village was facing their enemy and pleaded him to help.

The monster and girl waited and waited, but their father never came back.

The monster grew quite sad and started keeping the little girl inside more.

Time passed as humans started slowly taking away the forest.

"Why must I endure all of this pain?" The monster cried.

After the forest was taken away, the monster and girl left.

They walked for hours, for days, until they found a place, just as perfect as the last one.

The monster and girl built a new cottage.

Time slowly ticked away, and now the monster's child had a child, another girl, almost the same as the monster's child.

They lived happily. They all had fun times, ignoring the humans outside the forest who still feared them.

Until August 14th arrived. Then, the monster watched as it all changed.

The Hokage shuts the scroll, looking at the nearest person. "Get Team 7. Quickly." He demands, turning around to look out of his window. The said person nods, then poofs off to get the requested team. A minute later, a knock is heard at the door. "Come in." He answers.

Team 7, featuring Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, all come in. Kakashi steps forward while the other three argue quietly in the background.

"What do you need?" Kakashi asks him, his eye half-lidded, as if bored.

"I have a special mission for your team," The arguing stops suddenly at that, "You need to go and find a forest in Konoha, and look around for a cottage. Bring back the girl living inside, but only if she has white hair." The Hokage orders.

Kakashi nods and replies a simple answer,"Very well." He turns around and lectures the team for not paying attention and arguing at the beginning. The Hokage's lips curve into a smile as he remembered how his own team was like that.

Turning around to look out the window again, the Hokage lets out a brief "Dismissed" and listened as the door opened and shut to his office. 'What a mess,' he thinks. 'But, this could danger Konoha if this isn't solved.'


End file.
